Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Penyakit Alois semakin lama, semakin bertambah parah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena penyakitnya yang tak bisa sembuh. nah penyakit apakah itu? silakan baca... review or flame no problemo...


Mina : kali ini saia membuat setelah nnton animenya berkali-kali ukh bikin sedih… tetapi saia membuat cerita ini terinspirasi dari kuro 2 ep 7 dan 8 nah… mari kita mulai ceritanya aja….

_Holding the cold tears,  
When time is up  
You search for the light  
And will open the darkness._

_Goodbye, because I  
Will never meet you again.  
As if the night gouges my chest  
Lovingly and madly_

_In the silence of the shining sky  
Is your home  
The moon sets across the darkness  
Returning to its origin on a narrow path_

Song by Kalafina…

Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa

(In the Silence of the Shining Sky)

Disclaim… Yana Toboso

Pairing… ClaudeAlois

Genre… Angst/romance

Rate… T

Warning… bahasa aneh, BL dnt like leave this page!

Story By… Minami Sawada

"Danna sama… sudah waktunya anda bangun…" ujar pemuda berkacamata, berusaha membangunkan pemuda satu lagi yang masih tertidur diranjang.

"Ngh… lima menit lagi…" ujar sang pemuda diranjang dengan malas.

Claude dengan tenang menunggu Alois yang masih tidur, "kau masih disini?" tanya Alois kesal karena butlernya sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tidak hingga anda bangun," ujarnya.

Dengan sangat malas Alois bangkit dari tidurnya, "hu'uh iya iy… uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…"

"Danna sama… apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Claude yang melihat Alois terbatuk. Alois menepis tangan Claude, "tidak apa-apa hanya batuk biasa…" ujarnya agar Claude tak cemas.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu mau disini Claude?" bentak Alois yang merasa Claude mengganggunya. "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi," ujar Claude yang lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Setelah Claude keluar, Alois memperhatikan tangannya, 'ternyata sudah separah ini' batinnya dalam hati. Claude yang berada dibalik pintu sebenarnya mengetahui keadaan masternya, karena Alois sepertinya ingin sekali menyembunyikannya, maka Claude berpura-pura untuk tak mengetahui.

"Claude, apa jadwal hari ini?" tanya Alois yang menyantap sarapannya.

"Hari ini Ciel Phantomhive akan datang jam 4," ujar Claude membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. Alois tersenyum, "akhirnya datang juga… Ciel Phantomhive," ujarnya senang. 'Danse Macabre' batinnya dalam hati.

~Skip Time Please~

"Ciel… akhirnya kamu datang juga…" ujar Alois sangat senang.

"Selamat datang di mansion kami," ujar Claude seraya membungkuk, dan mempersilahkan kedua orang yang didepannya untuk masuk.

Alois berjalan menuju Ciel dan menggandengnya menuju taman, "Ciel ayo ikut… kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan…" ujar Alois bersemangat.

Sebastian memperhatikan bocchannya dan Alois, "jangan salah sangka… danna sama tak akan melakukan hal licik untuk membunuh Ciel" ujar Claude tiba-tiba dari samping Sebastian.

"Huh, kebiasaan yang jelek melihat isi hati orang lain," ujar Sebastian kesal. 'aku juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya,' batinnya.

Claude dan Sebastian mengikuti para bocchan dan danna sama mereka, "ne… Ciel… ano, itu, begini…" ujar Alois terbata-bata karena malu. Ciel mengerutkan dahinya, "apa? Nogomong aja yang jelas" ujarnya.

Alois sumringah dan langsung memblushing, "ano… itu aku… aku suka kamu Ciel" ujar Alois dengan malu-malu.

Claude yang sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan danna samanya hanya diam dengan aura membunuh keluar, Sebastian yang ada disebelahnya juga menahan amarah yang sangat amat pada Alois.

"Ha? Kamu gila? Nggak mungkin aku bisa sama kamu… jadi dengan kata lain aku menolak," ujar Ciel yang sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan cinta Alois.

Alois membelalakkan matanya, "e… eh… be… begitu ya?" ujar Alois yang lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "Claude…" panggil Alois dengan suara yang sangat dingin, dan dapat membekukan siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya.

Claude langsung berada didepan Alois sambil membungkuk, "buat Ciel menjadi milikku. Dan, buat Sebastian Michaelis menderita luar biasa, kamu bisa melakukannya, kan? Claude…" ujar Alois sambil menjulurkan lidahnya memperlihatkan tanda kontraknya dengan Claude.

"Yes, Your Highness" ujar Claude yang semakin membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menuju lapangan yang dibuat mirip seperti papan catur plus bidaknya, dan disisinya terdapat tempat duduk untuk menonton.

* * *

Dilain pihak Ciel dan Sebastian…

"Sebastian, aku memerintahkanmu menang dan bawa mayat Alois padaku" ujar Ciel seraya melepas eyepatch hitamnya sehingga terlihat tanda kontrak di mata kanannya.

Sebastian menunduk singkat "Yes, my lord" ujar Sebastian yang lalu pergi menuju lapangan tempat Claude berada.

Dengan sangat cepat, Thompson, Timber, Cantebury, dan juga Hanna menyiapkan senjatanya masing-masing. Sebastian hanya mengeluarkan beberapa cutlery miliknya dan tersenyum. Ditempat duduk penonton Alois mendengus melihat tingkah Sebastian.

"Baiklah… mari kita mulai" ujar Claude seraya membenarkan kacamatanya. Sebastian pun bersiap dengan beberapa cutlery yang dipegangnya, "Danse Macabre" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Serang dia dengan kompak! Buat dia mandi darah!" ujar Claude mengerahkan Thompson, Cantbury dan Timber. Mereka bertiga langsung menyerang Sebastian dengan bersamaan tapi dapat dihindarinya.

Sebastian menyerang balik dan senjata yang dipakai ketiganya terbelah menjadi dua, "serang dia bersamaan! Serang dengan kekuatan tiga kali lipat, rendam dia dengan darah!" titah Claude pada ketiganya.

Ketiga orang yang diperintah Claude menyerang Sebastian menggunakan tombak, satu persatu ditangkis oleh Sebastian dengan silverware miliknya, "seperti yang diharapkan dari wajah yang sama" ujarnya seraya menangkis serangan ketiga orang tersebut, agaknya Sebastian mengerti pergerakan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tak menyamakan nafas kalian juga?" ujar Sebastian membuat ketiganya kesal dan menyerangnya dengan menggabungkan senjata mereka yang sekarang berbentuk tombak panjang berwarna merah.

Dilemparkan tombak tersebut, akan tetapi masih bisa ditangkis oleh Sebastian, dan Sebastian melemparkan balik tombak tersebut kearah mereka bertiga sehingga menembus kepala mereka dan menancap disalah satu patung yang berada disana.

Sebastian mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "nah dengan ini kalian bertiga bisa saling memahami karena ada yang menghubungkan kalian," ujar Sebastian yang lalu mendatangi Claude akan tetapi Hanna sudah menyerang dari belakang. Hanna mulai menembakinya sehingga jaket Sebastian robek, "oya oya… jaketku robek, lebih baik kujahit saja…" ujarnya santai walau dihujani tembakan oleh Hanna.

"Kau tak akan punya waktu untuk menjahitnya kembali," ujar Hanna yang masih menembaki Sebastian yang mulai menjahit.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Ini benar-benar dapat membuat beberapa lubang dijaketku," ujar Sebastian seraya mengenakan jaketnya kembali. Walaupun ditembaki oleh Hanna Sebastian sama sekali tak gentar dan terus menjahit lalu mengenakannya kembali.

"Aku harus mengembalikan dengan jumlah yang sama, tembakan yang diarahkan padaku," ujarnya mengeluarkan cutlery cutlery miliknya. Sebastian melompat dari satu patung keantara bidak dan melemparkan cutlerys miliknya sehingga mengenai Hanna.

Pada serangan terakhir, Claude yang awalnya hanya menonton menghentikan serangan Sebastian dikarenakan sudah waktunya afternoon tea. "Lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini, karena sudah waktunya afternoon tea" ujar Claude dengan tenang.

"Oya oya sepertinya kau benar," ujar Sebastian yang lalu menghentikan serangannya. "Boleh aku pinjam peralatan dapurnya?" ujarnya yang lalu mengikuti Claude menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

"Ne… Ciel sepertinya tambah menarik ya?" ujar Alois saat para butlernya sedang sibuk membuat cake.

"Huh, nggak tertarik," dengus Ciel. Alois hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ciel, "ukh… uhuk! UHUK! UHUEK!" Alois jatuh dari duduknya karena efek dari batuknya. Claude yang dapat melihat seluruh kejadian langsung berusaha mendekati Alois, "danna sama… anda baik-baik saja?" ujar Claude yang khawatir pada Alois.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, bahwa aku nggak apa-apa" ujarnya kesal karena Claude yang mau mendekatinya. "Jangan kemari Claude… aku mau kekamra mandi sebentar" ujarnya yang lalu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

'Ternyata sudah benar-benar parah…' batinnya yang melihat telapak tangannya. Alois tersenyum, dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Claude aku memintamu kemari," ujar Alois yang setelah itu terlihat Claude.

Alois tersenyum melihat sosok Claude, "sepertinya… hanya sampai sini saja Claude" ujarnya yang lalu terbatuk lagi, batuknya kali ini lebih parah. "Aku tau… kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan begitu, Claude," ujar Alois menatap Claude, sedangkan Claude mengalihkan wajahnya ketempat lain.

"Bilang pada Ciel suruh dia pulang karena aku ingin istirahat bisakah?" pinta Alois pada Claude yang menggendongnya. Claud ehanya diam, Alois tau jika Claude diam itu artinya "ya". "Terima kasih Claude hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupunya," ujarnya yang memeluk Claude.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ujar Claude yang berjalan mendekati Sebastian dan Ciel.

Sebastian dan Ciel menoleh kearah Claude, "Hmp… apa-apaan ini… apa begini cara seseorang menjamu," ujar Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

Claude menyipitkan matanya tanda ia kesal, "maaf jika begitu… dan sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang karena danna sama sedang tak enak badan" ujar Claude mengusir mereka berdua keluar dari mansion keluarga Trancy.

Claude dengan sangat sebal membanting pintu besar tersebut hingga berbunyi debaman yang sangat keras, "jangan pernah kemari lagi" ujarnya yang lalu meninggalakan pintu yang tadi menjadi lampiasan amarah Claude.

* * *

Kamar Alois…

"Claude, kau kah itu?" tanya Alois yang memperhatikan bayangan dibelakang pintunya. Keluarlah Claude dari persembunyiannya dengan tampang yang masam terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

"Danna sama… mengapa anda menutupi penyakit anda padahal anda tau bahwa penyakit anda sudah sangat parah," ujar Claude dengan suara yang lirih.

Alois memperhatikan raut wajah Claude dan tersenyum, "senangnya kamu memperhatikanku… padahal biasanya kau…" ujar Alois terputus karena batuknya.

"Danna sama!" teriak Claude yang lalu mendekati Alois diranjangnya.

"Jangan mendekat…!" teriak Alois berusaha menghentikan langkah Claude. Tetapi Claude semakin mendekat, mendekat dan sampai di hadapan Alois, Alois yang tanpa pertahanan diserang oleh Claude.

"Lepaskan Claude!" ujar Alois seraya mendorong Claude hingga membuat Claude jatuh dari ranjang Alois. "Kamu jahat Claude… aku tak ingin begini… kumoho bencilah aku, seperti dulu," ujar Alois menangis.

Claude hanya diam tak bergerak tak bernafas (mati dong) err… ralat tak berbicara. Alois masih meneruskan tangisannya, "saya tak bisa membencimu, my highness" ujar Claude yang lalu meninggalkan Alois sendiri dikamarnya.

Didepan kamar Alois Claude masih berdiri menatap langit-langit yang remang karena pencahayaan yang kurang, "Danna sama… walaupun anda membenciku, tetapi saya akan selalu disamping anda. Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, impure and pure, and dark blue into gold" ujar Claude yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Alois.

"Baka…" ujar Alois yang lalu terlelap.

* * *

Malam berganti pagi…

"Danna sama… sudah pagi waktunya bang… un?" ujar Claude yang kehilangan sosok sang pemuda pirang, "Danna sama! Danna sama! Dimana anda!" teriak Claude mencari sosok pemuda tersebut. Ruangan demi ruangan di carinya tapi nihil, tanpa hasil sang pemuda tak ada di ruangan manapun.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Claude?" tanya Alois yang keluar dari kamar Hanna. Claude melihat Alois dengan tampang sedikit kesal karena membuatnya harus mencari keseluruh ruangan yang ada di mansion ini, sedikit lega karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dan sedikit cemburu karena Alois berada dikamar Hanna dan hanya berduaan.

"Ada apa Claude?" tanya Alois yang melihat Claude berkeringat. Claude yang kesal meninggalkan tuannya begitu saja "orang yang aneh… ups, iblis yang aneh" ujar Alois tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Hanna.

THIS IS A SKIP TIME

Penyakit Alois semakin lama, semakin bertambah parah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena penyakitnya yang tak bisa sembuh.

* * *

Flash Back…

"Danna sama, dokter telah tiba" ujar Claude membuka pintu kamar Alois dan memperlihatkan sosok dirinya dan seseorang yang dipanggilnya dokter tersebut.

Alois melihat arah datangnya Claude dan tersenyum, "terima kasih Claude, kau bisa pergi" ujar Alois. Terlihat dari wajah Claude akan ketidak sukaan dengan suruhan Alois, "tapi Danna sama…"

"Kau bisa pergi Claude…" ujar Alois tersenyum.

"Baiklah… permisi" ujar Claude yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Alois dan dokter tersebut.

Alois terdiam sebentar, "nah dokter silakan mulai," ujarnya lalu mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk memeriksanya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, sang dokter mendiaknosis apa penyakit Alois, "ini…" ujar sang dokter tak percaya.

"Ada apa, dok?" tanya Alois pada sang dokter yang sedikit bertingkah aneh.

Dokter tersebut melirik kearah Alois sekilas, 'kasian… masih muda tapi umurnya singkat,' ujar sang dokter mengasihani Alois.

"Euhem…" batuk sang dokter, "anda… terkena… TBC stadium akhir," ujar sang dokter yang lalu melihat Alois yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosinya.

"Oh…" hanya itu komentar Alois tentang penyakitnya.

Sang dokter merasa heran dengan sikap tenang Alois, "kenapa anda bisa segitu tenangnya… padahal umur anda mungkin saja tinggal menghitung hari…" ujar sang dokter.

Alois memperhatikan sang dokter, "lalu kenapa? Toh didunia ini sama sekali tak ada yang menarik, aku malah beruntung bisa mati muda…" ujarnya dengan sangat santai. "Dan satu lagi dokter… jangan beritahu Claude tentang penyakit ku ini… bilang saja hanya demam dan batuk-batuk biasa," ujarnya dengan nada geram yang siap membunuh jika dokter tersebut tak mematuhi perintahnya.

Dengan takut-takut dokter itu menjawab, "ba… baiklah…"

Alois yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya melepaskan sang dokter tersebut, sehingga dokter itu jatuh terjungkal dan meninggalkan kamar Alois dengan setengah berlari.

"Anda sudah selesai? Bagaimana hasilnya dokter san?" tanya Claude yang penasaran.

Sang dokter dengan ragu-ragu menjawab, "A… Alois sama hanya sakit demam dan batuk biasa," ujarnya berbohong.

"Oh… mari saia antar kepintu utama" ujar Claude berkomentar yang lalu mengantarkan sang dokter kearah pintu.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung…" ujar Claude yang lalu menutup pintunya.

'Sungguh mansion yang menyeramkan…" ujar sang dokter yang lalu menaikki kereta kuda yang sedari tadi menungguinya.

Claude berjalan kekamar Alois dan membuka pintu kamarnya agak kasar, "danna sama… apa benar anda hanya demam dan batuk biasa?" tanyanya yang sepertinya tak percaya dengan dokter yang memeriksa Alois tadi.

Alois tersenyum pada Claude, "kan dokternya sudah kasih tau… mana mungkin dokter berbohong?" ujar Alois pada Claude. "Ah… aku lelah, pergilah Claude" ujar Alois yang sepertinya mengusir Claude dari kamarnya.

"Fufufufufu… Humph… Ahahahahaha… haa… senangnya bisa lihat wajahnya kebingungan dan kesal," ujar Alois setelah tertawa. "Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk… hueekk…" setelah batuk Alois menyadari betapa parahnya penyakitnya, dilapnya darah ditangannya agar Claude tak mengetahuinya.

End of Flash Back…

* * *

Alois meringkuk dibawah ranjangnya, nafasnya kian melemah. "Cla… ude…" ujarnya tersengal-sengal, sebagian dari paru-parunya sudah tergerogot oleh penyakit TBCnya.

'Apakah ini akhir dari hidup ku? Oh, Kami Sama… betapa ironisnya…' batinnya yang lalu bersandaran ditepi ranjang miliknya.

Uhuk… Uhuk… Kuh… darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Penyakit yang dideritanya sejak empat belas yang lalu itu telah mencapai puncaknya, dan kematian pun ada didepan mata, ya sangat dekat sehingga membuat sang pirang ketakutan.

"Yare yare… heumm… apa anak ini Willi~?" ujar seseorang berambut merah dan berjaket merah seraya menunjuk Alois. Orang yang dipanggil Willi oleh sang pemuda berambut merah membenarkan kacamatanya dan melihat kecatatan hitam miliknya.

"Yah… seperti yang tertulis disini, nah… Grell Sutcliff ini adalah pekerjaanmu " ujarnya tenang sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Haa… seperti biasa… apa yang Willi katakan akan kulakukan… karena inilah pekerjaan shinigami~~" ujar shinigami yang bernama Grell dengan berpose seperti yang kalian tahu seperti apa pose tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" ujar Claude yang baru saja mau masuk kedalam kamar sang pujaan hati yang mungkin tak akan kesampaian.

Alois dan para Shinigami menoleh kearah datangnya Claude, "oya oya… ternyata ada yang ganggu tuh, Willi~" ujar Grell nyengir sehingga terlihat gigi giginya yang tajam.

William membenahi letak kacamatanya lagi, "bukan masalah… cepat kita bereskan dia dan cepat juga kita mengambil jiwanya" ujar William tenang setenang air dalam gelas. Grell tersenyum dengan perintah yang diberikan William dan menyerang Claude dengan _Death Scyte_ miliknya.

Claude menghindar dengan lihainya, ia mendekati Alois dan mengendongnya ala _bridal style _dapat dirasakan tubuh Alois yang semakin kurus sehingga sangat ringan di tangan Claude. Grell menyerang Claude secara bertubi-tubi sehingga beberapa kali Claude harus merelakan darahnya yang keluar.

Claude merasa terbebani bila membawa Alois juga saat bertarung, dia ingin menurunkan Alois akan tetapi dibawah sana masih ada Shinigami bernama William yang memperhatikan celah dari Claude. Terpaksa Claude memanggil Hanna dan the triple untuk membantunya.

"Hanna tolong jaga danna sama," pinta Claude pada Hanna dan menyerahkan Alois pada wanita didepannya. "Triple aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengurus shinigami merah yang aneh ini, biar aku yang lawan satunya," ujar Claude memerintahkan, dan triple pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Hee… jadi, kalian yang akan melawanku? Huh, para iblis yang sok" ujar Grell merasa kecewa dengan siapa dia akan melawan. Triple sama sekali nggak ambil pusing, mereka menyerang Grell bertubi-tubi hingga Grell sendiri kewalahan.

"Hu'uh~ ternyata aku terlalu meremehkan kalian, baiklah mari kita bertarung dengan serius~" ujar Grell sambil pasang pose gajenya seperti yang kalian tahu seperti apa.

SKIP TIME GOMEN

"Hentikan Grell Sutcliff, sudah waktunya kita pergi… masih banyak jiwa yang harus kita ambil" ujar William yang sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk mengambil jiwa Alois karena kegigihan para pengikutnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu~ my dear Willi~" ujar Grell sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada William, tetapi diacuhkan oleh William yang sudah pergi dari kediaman Trancy lebih dahulu.

"Eto… tunggu Willi~ ah… hampir lupa~ sampai jumpa satu tahun lagi~" ujar Grell mengikuti William yang ada didepannya, sebelumnya dia mengedipkan matanya pada Claude.

Claude menoleh kearah Hanna dan Alois "Danna sama anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Claude dengan suara khawatir tingkat atas. Alois hanya menatap Claude lemah, "Baka! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" ujar Alois geram.

Claude kage dengan kekesalan sang danna sama tercinta, "da… danna sama…" ujarnya shock.

"Ngga usah sok ngelindungi, bukannya dulu… kau malah ingin… membunuhku? Kenapa sekarang malah… ingin melindungiku?" ujar Alois yang disela kata-katanya ia terbatuk.

"Da… Danna sama tenanglah… anda sedang sakit," ujar Claude mendekati Alois akan teteapi tangan yang ingin membantunya itu ia tepis dengan keras. "Jangan sentuh aku… aku bisa sendiri" ujarnya yang lalu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Dan… na sama" ujar Claude.

SKIP TIME GOMEN NASAI

"Danna sama, waktunya bangun…" ujar Hanna membuka tirai sehingga mentari pagi menyinari sang pemuda pirang.

Sang pemuda mengerang merenggangkan seluruh otot otot nya yang kaku, dilihatnya sekeliling. "Hanna, dimana Claude?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Claude san sedang menyiapkan sarapan jadi saya yang menggantikannya untuk membangunkan anda," ujar Hanna setengah ketakutan atas apa yang nanti dilakukan sang Danna sama nanti bila tahu bahwa ia yang mengusik tidur sang Danna sama.

Akan tetapi penyiksaan itu tak kunjung dilakukan, Hanna yang sudah menutup mata membuka kembali matanya dan melihat sang Danna sama keluar dari kamarnya dengan santainya.

Sesampainya di meja, Claude yang sedang menata peralatan yang akan dipakai kaget dengan kedatangan sang Danna sama yang diluar perkiraan. Biasanya sang Danna sama akan bangun bila Claude yang membangunkan, tapi sekarang dibangunkan oleh siapapun dia akan terbangun. Tidak tepatnya Alois terus terjaga, takut akan kematian yang menghampirinya jika ia tidur.

"Danna sama… ada apa dengan mata anda?" tanya Claude yang melihat tampang lusuh Alois.

Alois menatap Claude dengan mata memerahdan berkantung, "huh…" kesalnya karena Claude bertanya dengan setengah tertawa.

"Euhem… Danna sama, hari ini sarapan anda mulai dari appetizer adalah _Bloody Mary Bites_ dengan _Spicy Prawn and Mushroom soup_ sebagai soup dan sebagai main coursenya _Barbequed Red Mullet with a Hot Salsa_ dan dilengkapi dessert _Surprise Pudding_ dengan _Bourbon_ sebagai minumannya," ujar Claude menjelaskan menu hari ini.

"Aaa…" Claude yang mengerti dengan gerakkan Alois langsung disuapkan makanan yang berada diatas meja.

Setelah selesai sarapan Claude mengganti baju Alois, "hmm… anda minum obat anda dengan teraturkan? Danna sama?" tanya Claude setelah melihat botol-botol obat yang tergeletak tak bersalah.

Alois sedikit tegang dan keringat dingin, Claude yang melihat sikap Alois membenahi letak kacamatanya yang lalu memincingkan matanya dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat.

"Te… tentu saja aku minum," ujar Alois panas dingin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Claude lagi tapi lebih serius yang lalu mendekati botol-botol obat tak berdaya yang berada dimeja. Ditelitinya botol tersebut dengan seksama dan sesingkat-singkatnya (emang Proklamasi? *dilempari meja korsi*) maksud saia dengan seksama, yang lalu ia taruh lagi ketempat semula.

Alois lega karena kebohongannya tak ketahuan, maka daripada dia diam sambil menggali lubang sendiri.

Uhuk… Huk… 'cih padahal kukira sudah tidak batuk lagi… ternyata semakin parah, sesak… "sampai jumpa satu tahun lagi~" apa benar beberapa bulan yang akan datang mereka akan datang lagi dan mengambil jiwaku?' batin Alois yang mengingat kembali perkataan Grell waktu akan pergi.

SKIP TIME

"Claude~~ aku lapar bikinkan camilan~~" ujar Alois pada Claude yang kebetulan berada didepannya. Claude membungkuk tanda mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan Alois diruang kerjanya.

'Sebentar lagi…' batin Alois tenang merasakan angin yang masuk dari jendelanya mengenai rambutnya yang pirang. 'Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar lagi saja…' batinnya.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Permisi danna sama… afternoon tea -nya sudah jadi" ujar Caude yang lalu masuk sambil membawa trolley berisi camilan serta perlengkapan afternoon tea. Dilihatnya sang pemuda pirang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman, Claude tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lagi-lagi terbuang sia-sia ini semua," ujar Claude yang lalu menyibakkan poni Alois yang menutupi wajahnya. Claude menggendong tubuh Alois, "bisa sakit bila anda tidur disini danna sama… Hanna!" ujar Claude seraya memanggil Hanna.

Sang wanita berambut biru berdiri didepan Claude membungkuk dan menunggu perintah, "bereskan tempat ini…" ujar Claude meninggalkan Hanna dan menuju kamar Alois, Hanna yang berada di ruangan Alois masih membungkuk dan mulai membersihkan saat Claude telah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai di kamar Alois, Claude menurunkan Alois dan menidurkannya di ranjang king size milik Alois. Claude tersenyum lagi melihat sang 'danna sama' yang tertidur pulas, diciumnya bibir sang pujaan hati dan meninggalkannya tertidur dikamarnya dengan tenang.

SKIP TIME ^.~

"Claude~~ aku mau jalan-jalan dulu…" ujar Alois yang lalu meninggalkan kediamannya menuju hutan di belakang rumahnya. "Mmmmh… udah lama nggak pernah jalan-jalan kehutan…" ujar Alois semangat.

Sementara itu di kediaman Trancy, Claude…

"Danna sama, anda dimana?" teriak Claude mencari Alois. Mulai dari kamar yang berjumlah 999 ruang, taman, dapur, ruang bawah tanah, atap, loteng hingga tempat persembunyian lainnya.

Hanna yang kebetulan lewat melihat Claude dari tadi seperti mencari sesuatu sehingga terlihat sangat kusut dengan rambut serta baju yang berantakkan, serta keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Claude san… anda sedang mencari apa?" tanya Hanna akhirnya.

Claude menoleh kearah Hanna yang sedang memegang pel, ia mendekatinya dan mencengkeram bahu Hanna. "Hanna… apa kau, kau tau dimana danna sama?" ujar Claude yang berkeringat dan ngosh-ngoshan.

Hanna melihat Claude, "danna sama pergi jalan-jalan tigapuluh menit yang lalu," ujar Hanna tenang dan tak berekspresi seperti biasa. Seketika Claude membeku, 'kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi!' batin Claude marah.

Hanna yang tau apa yang dipikirkan Claude, karena terlihat jelas sekali dari wajah Claude menjawab, "itu karena Claude san tidak tanya pada saya, saya kira Claude san sedang mencari apa. Jadi saya biarkan saja," ujar Hanna tenang.

Dengan demikian setelah mendengar perkataan Hanna, Claude membatu dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sementara itu Alois….

"Segarnya…" ujar Alois yang tiduran di padang rumput yang ia temukan tidak sengaja saat terjatuh dari pohon.

"Hee… wah wah… ada domba tersesat disini," ujar seseorang dari belakang Alois.

"Kau berisik, Knox. _Well_ dimana Grell? Tadi kusuruh dia kesini duluan," ujar seseorang yang sepertinya ada disebelah orang yang dipanggil Knox.

"Hee… baiklah William senpai," ujar Knox sedikit kesal pada senpainya satu ini. "Hmm… Grell senpai sih tadi emang kesini tapi tadi langsung pergi entah kenapa," sambung Knox mengingat-ingat saat Grell pergi.

William menghela nafas, "seperti biasa… kita langsung saja, sepertinya sang domba tersesat ini belum bertemu sang srigala" ujar William tersenyum melihat Alois yang sendiri.

Alois yang melihat William sedikit gemetar, "apa mau kalian?" tanya Alois dengan nada suara tinggi, belum pernah ia setakut ini sebelumnya. 'Tolong aku, Claude!' batin Alois dalam hati.

"Wah… wah… itu hal yang tak mungkin… karena kami sudah menyiapkan penghadang untuk sang kumoshitsuji," ujar Knox sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Alois melihat Knox dengan wajah tak percaya, "hmm… kenapa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Itu gampang saja… dari wajahmu sudah kelihatan" ujar Knox dengan semangat.

"Knox kau terlalu lama…" ujar William membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hee… baiklah senpai, nah bersiaplah domba manis…" ujar Knox yang menyerang Alois. Alois memejamkan matanya, 'tolong aku Claude.'

DZIGH! BUKK! BRAG! DUAG!

Alois membuka matanya, agaknya Claude mendengar perintahnya dan datang menolongnya. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Danna Sama?" tanya Claude memunggungi Alois berusaha melindunginya dari para Shinigami.

Alois menatap punggung Claude yang berada didepannya, dia sangat senang dengan keberadaan Claude. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Alois yang lalu menghapus air mata yang keluar dan membasahi pipinya itu.

Claude menghela nafas lega melihat sang Danna Sama sama sekali tidak apa-apa, "Danna Sama… perintahkan saya," ujar Claude.

Alois mengangguk mengerti, "kono meirei wa, Claude… habisi semua Shinigami," ujar Alois yang lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yes, Your Highness" ujar Claude membungkuk dan terlihat bola mata emas Claude berubah menjadi merah dan kembali seperti semula.

++++.++++

"Sial… tetap dibelakang saya Danna Sama," ujar Claude sambil masih menyerang William dan Knox. Claude sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya Shinigami lain dibelakangnya maka dengan kelengahan Claude Shinigami tersebut menyerang Alois dan terkena telak.

"DANNA SAMA!" teriak Claude melihat sang Danna Sama bersimbah darah dan mendekatinya.

Alois terbatuk, "tenang saja Claude, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak terkena organ pentingku," ujar Alois yang membersihkan darah disudut bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" ujar salah satu Shinigami yang berada disitu.

Claude menoleh kearah Shinigami tersebut, "apa maksudmu?" tanya Claude dengan suara tinggi.

Shinigami yang tadi menyerang Alois maju kedepan, "hehehehe… kau pikir _Death Scyte_ milikku ini apa?" ujar sang Shinigami.

Claude makin bingung karena dia memang tidak terlalu ngerti dengan macam _Death Scyte_ milik para Shinigami, "nggak tuh… toh aku bukan Shinigami tapi Akuma" ujar Claude dengan Shinigami yang tadi menyerang Alois memperlihatkan kerutan tanda amarahnya.

"Masa nggak tau… _Death Scyte_ milikku ini walau tidak terkena organ penting sekali melubangi tubuhmu maka racun yang melapisi akan masuk kedalam tubuh dan… tubuhmu akan terasa berat, sesak nafas dan terakhir kau akan mati… inilah kehebatan _Poison Death_ ku," ujar sang Shinigami sambil memasang pose khas Grell.

"AP… uh… badanku" ujar Alois yang merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Claude menoleh kearah Alois yang merasa tubuhnya sangat berat "Danna Sama!" teriak Claude mendekati Alois yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Claude lalu menggendong tubuh Alois, "anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah. Alois tersenyum paksa tubuhnya sekarang tidak dapat digerakkan lagi.

"Nah… karena proses kematiannya sedikit lama, Willi senpai karena aku sudah berhasil melukainya apa hadiahku?" tanya sang Shinigami rada ganjen saat meminta hadiah dari William.

William hanya menghela nafas ringan, "baiklah sebagai hadiah… kau akan kuajak kencan," ujarnya yang lalu berjalan duluan. "Eh… benarkah, yatta… tunggu Willi senpai~" sorak sang Shinigami berlari mendekati William dan merangkul lengannya.

"Nah… Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy… ja…" ujar Knox berlalu mengikuti William dan Shinigam satunya lagi.

Claude mengeluarkan hawa iblisnya, "Claude," panggil Alois. Claude menoleh kearah Alois dan memperhatikan wajah Alois dengan raut muka yang sangat pedih.

Alois tersenyum melihat raut wajah Claude, "Claude… tolong bawa aku pulang" pintanya pada Claude dan dilaksanakan dengan sigap oleh Claude.

Sesampai di Trancy Household…

"Danna Sama!" teriak Hannah yang melihat sang Danna Sama terluka, "anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi dan hanya dibalas senyuman pilu oleh Alois.

"Hannah tolong ambilkan kain hangat, benang, jarum dan obat penghilang rasa sakit," ujar Claude pada Hannah, Hannah mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuruti perintah Claude.

Claude menurunkan Alois diranjang milik Alois, digenggamnya tangan milik Alois dengan sangat erat. "Tidak perlu…" ujar Alois sedikit tak terdengar oleh Claude.

"Ya… Danna Sama?" tanya Claude pada Alois berusaha untuk mendengarkan ulang perkataan Alois. "Tidak perlu Claude… luka ini, tidak akan pernah sembuh…" ujar Alois memegang luka yang masih terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Tapi, Danna Sama…"

"Sudah kubilang Claude tidak perlu…" ujar Alois yang tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulut Alois.

"Danna Sama!"

"Tidak apa-apa Claude… darah ini karena penyakitku, bukan karena luka ini" ujar Alois tersenyum pahit. "Kau sudah taukan Claude?" tanya Alois menatap wajah Claude.

"Ya… saya tau tentang penyakit anda…" ujar Claude dengan wajah terluka.

Alois tersenyum, "baguslah kalau begitu… aku tak perlu berbohong lagi," ujarnya sebelah tangannya berusaha meraih wajah Claude yang berada didepannya. "Claude… biarkan aku meninggal di keheningan langit yang bersinar, bisakah?" tanya Alois pada Claude.

"Danna Sama? Apa yang anda katakan!" bentak Claude yang tidak suka mendengar ucapan Alois.

Alois tersenyum "Bisakah?" tanyanya lagi tapi Claude mengacuhkannya, Alois hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum sambil menatap Claude.

"Claude, dai sukina…" ujar Alois tersenyum sambil mencium bibir Claude dan menutup matanya tanda berakhir kehidupannya. Terlihat diseprai putih terlukis bunga mawar merah pekat oleh darah.

"Danna Sama?" ujar Claude melihat wajah Alois, dalam wajah itu sudah tidak ada lagi tanda kehidupan. "Dan… na… Sam… a?" panggil Claude lagi. "ALOIS!"

"Claude san… pemakaman sudah siap," ujar Hannah yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian pemakaman.

Claude melihat kearah Hannah dengan lemah, "ya… terima kasih," ujar Claude tersenyum dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Pemakaman Alois dilaksanakan sekecil mungkin, sehingga tidak ada yang tau bahwa Alois Trancy telah tiada. Ditaman yang penuh dengan mawar terlihat sebuah peti berwarna putih bersih bertuliskan _Alois Trancy_ terlihat sangat kokoh.

Claude menatap ALois yang berada di peti itu sangat lembut, dikecupnya bibir yang sudah membiru dan kaku tersebut, lalu ia tutup peti itu. 'Watashi no kobito o sayonara' batin Claude menangis, angin berhembus dengan kencang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi mawar yang berguguran.

_tsubetai namida o kakaete  
toki ga michiru koro  
anata wa hikari o sagashite  
yami o hiraku darou_

_sayonara nidoto wa  
aenai anata dakara  
itoshiku kuruwashiku  
yoru wa mune o eguru you ni_

_kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa  
anata no ie ga aru  
tsuki wa ochiru yami no mukou  
minamoto e kaeru hosoi michi_

~OWARI~

_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel._

_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel…_

Omake…

Claude yang awalnya ingin membereskan kediaman ini sebelum ditinggalkannya karena kontrak antara dirinya dengan Alois telah habis saat Alois meninggal, tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah album tua bertuliskan Alois wa 5 sai. Didalamnya berisi foto ALois saat berusia lima tahun dengan dirinya disampingnya…

"_Claude… ahahaha… watashi wa dai sukina Claude…" ujar Alois yang berlari kecil ditaman. _

"_Hati-hati danna sama…" ujar Claude memperingati Alois tapi apalah daya ternyata sang Danna Sama sangat bandel. _

_BRUK…_

"_Uwee…~" rengek Alois karena terjatuh, Claude menghela nafas panjang. _

"_Kan sudah saya bilangin kok masih saja bandel…" ujar Claude yang lalu menggendong Alois. _

_Alois yang digendong langsung tersenyum melupakan tangisannya tadi, sekali lagi Claude menghela nafas. 'Anak kecil benar-benar polos, tak ada setitikpun noda' batin Claude tersenyum yang lalu berjalan memasuki kediaman Trancy. _

"_Ayo… Danna Sama tersenyum jangan menangis lagi ya…" ujar Hannah yang lalu memotret keduanya._

Claude yang telah sadar dari melamunnya langsung menutup album tersebut dan disimpannya didalam lemari rapat-rapat dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. 'Sayonara Danna Sama…'

~OWARI AGAIN~

Mina : uh wiuw... hebat juga saia bisa bikin angst... padahal biasanya romance ato humor...

Ciel : hmm... bagus ya... buknnya ngelanjutin ceritaku tapi malah bikin cerita bru...

Mina : GLUK eto... ano... ahahaha... para readers tolong d review y kalo nggak saia bakalan sedih... flame jga g apa2 nah sekarang saia kabur dlu jyaa...

Ciel : hei! tungguu... ngejar... review or flame is no problem y knw...


End file.
